vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christian Ozera
Christian Ozera ''' is a royal Moroi, being the only child and son of Lucas and Moira Ozera and the nephew of Natasha Ozera. When he was young, his parents turned Strigoi willingly. They came for Christian and were going turn him Strigoi as well, but Natasha protected him until guardians came and killed his parents. He then began attending St. Vladimir's Academy but because of his parents' actions Christian was avoided as people thought he was likely to become Strigoi like his parents. When Lissa and Rose returned, he soon fell in love with Lissa, and they eventually began dating once she saved his life. Christian was kidnapped, along with Rose, Mia, Eddie and Mason, by Strigoi. He used his element, fire, to aid in their escape. He also helped in breaking Rose out of prison when she was framed for the Queen's assassination. After discovering Natasha's plan to kill Tatiana and manipulate Lissa when she became queen, Christian was given the title "Lord" and Dimitri as a guardian. History When he was very young, his parents turned Strigoi voluntarily, since then Christian has been raised by his aunt Natasha. At the age of ten, his parents returned, wanting to take Christian with them to change him into a Strigoi when he was older, but Natasha protected him and later, guardians killed his parents. He and his aunt were living among humans until Christian began attending St. Vladimir's Academy. Christian was very anti-social which others tended to avoid, believing he was about to become Strigoi. Christian and Mia Rinaldi would occasionally talk during her freshman year. At school he would often attend Church at ST Vladimir's academy supposedly to prove to people he hadn't turn Strigoi. Appearance Christian is described as being an extremely handsome Moroi. He has black hair that is seen as being messy and having the Ozera pale icy blue eyes which means he can be easily identified. Christian is tall and thin and has a paler complexion than most Moroi. He often wears black but occasionally wears navy blue. Personality Christian is seen to be a brave, active and sarcastic Moroi. He stowed away in Lissa's rescue mission despite having minor head injuries due to being knocked unconscious. He jumped in to fight psi-hounds on the way to rescue Lissa. He believes in using offensive magic and once set Ralf on fire when he was tormenting Lissa. He was able to destroy Strigoi by setting them on fire, something he was unaware he was able to do. Christian spent most of his time watching Lissa, meaning that he noticed she was using compulsion. He admitted that as he was ignored the whole time, he observed more than most people could. He is known for holding grudges but is also very forgiving. He is very protective, especially of Lissa, as he was furious at Rose for snapping at her. He's also very smart and understood Rose cluing him in on her escape plan. Christian also gets jealous very easily, always jealous when Lissa was with Aaron or especially Adrian, picking fights with her and accusing her of going behind his back. He doesn't approve of her friendship with Adrian, especially when they hug or Adrian puts his arm around her. Relationships Family His parents It is unknown what sort of relationship Christian had with his parents, Lucas and Moira, before they became Strigoi. However, it is assumed that it was a very loving bond they shared. Especially since his parents were willing to take him and wait until he was older to turn him so they could be a family forever. He was furious when Isaiah insulted his father. He seems to remember the sort of people they were before they turned. He described the event of his parents getting as a storm, but was referring to the guardians. While, he's aware that being a Strigoi is bad, all he saw was his parents get killed in front of him. This implies that there was a loving relationship with him. Natasha Ozera Natasha is Christian's aunt. After his parents turned Strigoi, Tasha took care of Christian and raisied him, defending them when his parents returned for him, being mauled in the process. She was the one who told him that Moroi should fight alongside dhampirs. Christian loved her and was hurt and betrayed when he discovered she had assassinated Queen Tatiana, framed Rose and wanted to manipulate Lissa when she became Queen. Love Interests Vasilisa Dragomir Christian and Lissa knew each other before Lissa left the Academy, but had never talked to each other. Therefore, she had the same bad impression of him as everyone else did and he assumed she was another average royal. Upon Lissa's return, she discovered that Christian had begun to spend time in the attic where she had before she had left. They cautiously began to share the space and became friends. Christian soon fell in love with Lissa. Rose, who didn't like Christian, told him that Lissa only felt sorry for him and so he began ignoring Lissa, deeply hurt. By the time that Rose decided to tell Christian that she had lied, Lissa had reunited with her ex-boyfriend Aaron. He later found her crying and passionately kissed her in an attempt to tell her how he felt, but she felt betrayed and rejected him. But at the schooldance she says she loves him and they kiss and are boyfriend and girlfriend. He was with her when she was kidnapped by Victor's men and stowed away on the rescue mission. He was almost killed by a gun shot, but she used spirit to heal him. Realizing her love for him, Lissa broke up with Aaron and began dating Christian soon after. Christian was very happy and so was she. He also lost his virginity to her after a month of dating. Friends Rose Hathaway Rose and Christian didn't like each other to the point where Rose told Christian that Lissa only spent time with him out of pity. She turned to him for help in researching St. Vladimir and confessed that she had lied about Lissa, realising that they were meant to be together. Rose asked for Christian's help in saving Mia, Eddie and Mason as she didn't want to put Lissa in danger. He understood her clues and used his power to release her from her ties by acting like he wanted to become Strigoi. They grew closer. Rose, however, was furious when she was given Christian for the field experience instead of Lissa and refused to guard him. When she saw Mason's ghost and failed to protect him, he was the only person who believed she hadn't done so on purpose. Rose began defending Christian's honour when Jesse claimed he was close to becoming Strigoi. She risked her life to save his during the Strigoi attack on the school. Christian helped to break Rose out of prison and clear her name. Dimitri Belikov Christian has great respect for Dimitri as a guardian, at one point stating that he was glad that Dimitri would be protecting Lissa. They eventually both become friends after Tasha's arrest. Dimitri also became Christian's Guardian once Lissa was crowned Queen of the Moroi. Eddie Castile Christian and Eddie are friends. Christian trusts Eddie with Lissa and they both help in breaking Rose out of prison and clearing her name for murdering the Queen. Adrian Ivashkov Christian didn't like Adrian when he first met him as he believed that Adrian was interested in Lissa. Christian and Lissa had a huge fight after he discovered she had been spending time with Adrian and they almost broke up. Christian became very insecure in his relationship with Lissa as he believed that Adrian may be a better match for her. Christian argued with her when he found her getting drunk with Adrian. He also is very unhappy when he sees how close the two are and Adrian puts his arm around her or they hug. They soon put everything behind them and become friends. According to Adrian, their relationship has been awkward since Tasha killed Adrian's aunt, but their relationship is still seen as close friends, as they Skype each other during ''The Fiery Heart, ''about Adrian inquires about how to make bacon meatloaf. Eytmology ''Christian ''is a Ancient Greek, Latin and Hebrew name which means "follower of Christ". It was popular in both the Middle Ages and Classical Ages. It is also seen in many ways in the 17th and 18th Century Scotland. ''Ozera '''''is a Russian word (Озёра) which means "Lakes" or Hebrew name which means "Treasure". Trivia *Christian Ozera is portrayed by English actor, Dominic Sherwood, in the film adaption of ''Vampire Academy. '' *Writer Daniel Waters wanted to change Christian's hair to blonde in the film, but this was stopped by Richelle Mead before filming began. *In the film, it is seen that Christian is born in April 1996. Ozera, Christian Ozera, Christian Ozera, Christian Ozera, Christian